Draedis
Draedis Sinchai; legally Draedis Marcallus. Dawn Caste warrior, Legion veteran, former criminal enforcer, mass murderer (although he can explain, honest), the weapon-that-will-not-wield-himself. Description Draedis is a little over 5'11”, presuming people in the Exalted world have roughly the same height scale as the modern world. He's a bit stocky, both by nature and with muscle from his long military experience. Were he a kinder, happier person in different circumstances, he might fit the part of the gregarious, jovial and back-slapping shop owner or, in modern society, low-level manager. He has a rounded, moon-like common-man face, with a thick nose and dark blue eyes. He has a beard, but now that he's back in civilization he keeps it short and confined to his chin; two thin sideburns run up to his ears. His hair is black and straight, kept cropped and short. His skin is somewhat browned: he would be considered white in our world but ethnic, maybe Italian or Greek. Years of military service, years of trekking through the wilderness, and the traumas of the past year have left their mark on Draedis. Most noticeably, he has a large scar across his left cheek, and is missing a piece of his left ear; he still complains of occasional pain and eats slowly and deliberately, moving the food to the other side of his mouth to avoid aggravating the wound. This looks a bit like a cow chewing its cud, and he prefers to eat in private. Despite his build, Draedis' voice is more of a tenor, and while he has enough experience to sound the gruff soldier well enough, it can also be simple and pleasant, or honed into an icy razor's edge. Even when relaxed, he walks with a confident stride, his eyes sweeping the area, habits ingrained from years of inspiring soldiers first as an NCO and then as head of a crime boss's enforcers. He usually keeps a rather fixed, emotionless countenance built from his years in the wilderness, but when swept by emotion or in the thick of battle, this breaks and he becomes intense and expressive. Once a certain extreme is reached, calm returns, but this time the calm of ice, not grassy meadows. The magical sword Tvuedvouar described Draedis' mental state as "A sheet of ice across a raging fire. A mental castle, its bulwarks thickened by years in the wilderness, fighting a desperate battle to hold back tidal waves of despair and fury. Threads of chaos around the edge, pieces of a mind unspooled, like the Wyld at the edges of creation. Slivers of such thought flow toward us and then bounce away, as if from a dam: remnants of thoughts-that-are-not-his-thoughts, and thus unable to enter. Drugs or possession; the former is much more likely. And inside it all, a golden egg constantly hatching into multicolored splendor, marred only by a single taint of darkness that spreads like an ink blot. An Exaltation." Also see: Tvuedvouar; Monsoon's Reach; Draedis Backstory; Draedis Fiction Story; Draedis Inspirations Mechanics Identity Caste: Dawn Caste Concept: Psychologically scarred veteran? Anima: A bear, blazing white with an ice-blue tinge around the edges and streaks of Cerulean blue (the color of his legion). Experience: 4 Attributes Abilities (Make your favored abilities bold please) * Dawn ** Archery 0 ** Martial Arts 0 ** Melee 5 ** Thrown 0 ** War 5 * Zenith ** Integrity 3 ** Performance 0 ** Presence 1 ** Resistance 3 ** Survival 1 * Twilight ** Craft 0 ** Investigation 0 ** Lore 1 ** Medicine 3 ** Occult 0 * Night ** Athletics 4 ** Awareness 3 ** Dodge 1 ** Larceny 0 ** Stealth 0 * Eclipse ** Bureaucracy 0 ** Linguistics 2 ** Ride 1 ** Sail 0 ** Socialize 0 Specialties: * War, (Infantry), 3 * War, (Logistics), 2 * Melee, (Daiklave), 3 Languages: Low Realm (native), Skytongue, Seatongue Advantages Motivation: Lead new legions under a worthy ruler; find someone trustworthy to 'wield' him. Previously find & redeem self. Intimacies: Protect innocents/dependents during conflicts Death is a mercy to those who are suffering Virtues: Compassion 1, Conviction 3, Temperance 3 (Primary), Valor 2 Willpower: 6 Health: -0x1/-1x4/-2x2/-4x1/Incap. I'm reading this right Essence: Permanent Essence: 2 * Peripheral 29 (18 avail.) * Personal 12 Committed: * 8 to Tvuedvouar * 3 to Lamellar Armor Charms and Combos * War ** First War Excellency ** Rout-Stemming Gesture * Resistance ** Ox Body Technique * Medicine ** First Medicine Excellency ** Wound-Mending Care Technique * Athletics ** Monkey Leap Technique * Melee ** Dipping Swallow Defense ** Bulwark Stance ** Heavenly Guardian Defense Equipment * Tvuedvouar (magical sword) * Lamellar Armor * Gem of Combat Discipline (set in non-magical dagger) * Backpack w/ collected maps + basic traveling supplies (food etc.) * Picture of Naya and Sajat (children) * Simple traveler's clothes: brown jacket, gray shirt & pants, cloak. * Non-magical chain shirt * Legion short sword (memento; rarely used) Combat Base initiative: 6 Soak: 14B/13L/11A (Lamellar) Dodge DV: 3 (4 - 1 for armor) Attacks: Tvuedvouar (Daiklave): Spd 5, Acc +3(15), Dmg 10L, Def 7, Rate 3 Punch: Spd 5, Acc #, Dmg #B, Def #, Rate 3 Kick: Spd 5, Acc #, Dmg #B, Def #, Rate 2 Clinch: Spd 6, Acc # Expanded Backgrounds Please edit and explain. Separate pages for pieces of equipment are encouraged. Resources • Only a small amount of traveling money, left over from legion pension + pawning off a few items of Jahrdor's. Manse •• Monsoon's Reach, an old headquarters and invasion site. Hearthstone is the Gem of Combat Discipline. Artifact (Tvuedvouar) •••• Magical sword which reflects (and stores!) wielders' thoughts and feelings. Retrieved from Raven's Drift. Category:Teager's Game